


The Thesaurus of Sex

by pippinmctaggart



Series: Words [8]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-28
Updated: 2004-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I requested people's favourite words, and I wrote bitty little fics. There is a collection of ten, and the fics are all completely unrelated. This was hard, but <i>fun</i>.</p><p><i><b>Debauchery</b></i> for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://canciona.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://canciona.livejournal.com/"></a><b>canciona</b>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Thesaurus of Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I requested people's favourite words, and I wrote bitty little fics. There is a collection of ten, and the fics are all completely unrelated. This was hard, but _fun_.
> 
>  _ **Debauchery**_ for [](http://canciona.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://canciona.livejournal.com/)**canciona**.

Dom slammed him against the wall. "Depravity."

Billy groaned, leaned his head back to expose his white throat. "Wantonness."

Dom dragged his long rough tongue up the length of that throat, ending with a bite on Billy's jaw. "Lechery."

Billy gave a breathy chuckle. "Sauciness." He lifted one leg to wrap it around Dom, pulling their hips together.

Dom gasped. "L-lust." He drove his erection against Billy's, the denim doing little to soften the lunge.

"Oh God--carnality." Billy grabbed a fistful of Dom's hair and yanked him closer, thrusting his tongue into Dom's mouth as his other hand attempted to work its way between them to attack the button of Dom's jeans.

"Perversity," he growled, ramming himself up into Billy's hand, shuddering when that hand gripped him through his trousers.

"Give it up, Monaghan," Billy panted, squeezing Dom almost--but not quite--to the point of pain. "Licentiousness."

"Obscenity," Dom spit back at him, letting go of Billy to claw at the waistband of his jeans, of Billy's jeans, desperate for the feel of skin on skin. "Not giving anything up. I can do this all night."

"That's what I'm counting on-- _orgy_." He lowered his leg back down, managed to finally undo Dom's jeans, and spun him around so it was his back against the wall. Billy dropped to his knees, dragging Dom's trousers down with him.

"Jesus, Billy--" he forced out. "Promiscuity." He writhed under Billy's fingers digging into his bare hips.

Billy tongued the head of Dom's cock, savouring the salty fluid. "Saturnalia, Dominic. Fucking Saturnalia."

Dom shuddered. "Oh God, say that again."

He roughly said, "Fucking Saturnalia, Dominic," before swallowing him whole.

Dom bucked, trying to drive his cock against the back of Billy's throat, but sharp fingers pinned him to the wall. "Fornication," he groaned.

Billy sucked hard, twice, then let Dom slide out, weighty on his tongue. "Sexuality."

"Your voice is sexuality," Dom growled. "I could come just listening to you say it. Gratification."

"And we like gratification, don't we, Dom?" Billy teased his red-hard erection with the very tip of his tongue. "Indulgence."

"Please, Billy," Dom moaned, head back against the wall, fingers buried in Billy's hair. "Lewdness."

"Balling," he murmured, right before ducking his head to swirl Dom's heavy balls with his wet tongue.

Dom's knees trembled, nearly sagged. "Billy. God, Billy. Wickedness, you bastard."

Billy laughed lowly, dragged his tongue once more around Dom's balls and then back up the length of his cock. "Abandon," he said, and it sounded like an instruction. He engulfed Dom with his mouth again, sucking hard, working him quickly.

"Oh God yes Billy Jesus don't you fucking stop fucking _eroticism_ \--"

Billy moaned around Dom's cock, reaching down with one hand to push down his jeans, shove down his pants, and begin pumping himself rapidly. He let Dom slide out of his mouth again to dig the tip of his tongue into the slit, around the head, down to the root and back, before growling, "Concupiscence. Going to fucking make you come, Dom, and I'm going to jerk myself off to the sounds you make." He sucked Dom's cock back into his hot tight mouth.

"Oh GOD fucking pornography Billy your voice is the sweetest fucking pornography--" Dom's words gave way to incoherent noises as Billy brought him to the brink of orgasm. He forced himself to open his eyes, to look down, and the sight of Billy's perfect lips surrounding his cock, Billy's hand ferociously pumping himself, his hips bucking and jerking as he did so, sent Dom hurtling over the edge with a sharp keening cry.

Billy swallowed fast, swallowed hard, throat closing around Dom's cock as he came, drawing further cries and shudders from him that quickly had Billy moaning around him, trembling as a hard fever sparkflashed through his entire body and he was coming with heat and a shriek and wild uncontrollable speed, like a runaway freight train, and it left him breathless and boneless on the floor when it was gone.

Dom sank down beside him, heedless of the come on the floor, on his leg, on Billy's hand. He leaned in for a soul-deep kiss, then pulled back to briefly bite at Billy's lip and say, "Sensuality."

Billy leaned against him, breath still coming in short sharp gasps as he said, "Seduction."

Dom chuckled hotly against his skin. "Salaciousness."

Billy paused, and then a wicked grin lifted his flushed cheeks. "Debauchery."

"Mmm, yes," Dom agreed with a sleek smile and a firm hand on Billy's naked arse. "Debauchery."


End file.
